


Gifts of Gratitude

by Xycuro



Series: Fratt Week #1 [4]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Drinking & Talking, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Humor, Gift Giving, Idiots in Love, Injury Recovery, M/M, Post-Canon, found family towards the end, human disasters more like human DUMBASSES am I right folks???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22337743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xycuro/pseuds/Xycuro
Summary: It started with one token of appreciation until it led to another and another.
Relationships: Frank Castle/Matt Murdock
Series: Fratt Week #1 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606588
Comments: 9
Kudos: 129
Collections: Fratt Week





	Gifts of Gratitude

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: This prompt was the one that gave me trouble the most. I had all the others with set ideas and wrote them before I went to write this one and got really stumped on what to do. I pulled up some fratt drafts I abandoned and decided to rework this one to make it into a fic. After that I finally moved on to finish the last prompt. So here we are.
> 
> Day 4: Family

  
  
The first time it began, it was a drug bust gone wrong.   
  


It was supposed to be a simple drop-in, get intel and destroy some of the dangerous samples, but a couple of them had smuggled weapons stored in the back walls. The night took a turn for the worse when too many shots went through and gotten Frank right along his side, slowing everything down. Now the Punisher was lying on his good side with a concussed head, while Matt pulled out a couple of bullets that was near his hip. That was one way to end the mission. The Devil was lucky enough that his fancy new camouflage suit helped him out with having fewer injuries than Frank. He was glad it helped them escape as well.

While Matt patched him up carefully, Frank was still radiating with annoyance from how the mission turned out. It should've been quick and easy, and yet, they came back with nothing. Well, nothing on who was running the drug ring, that is. His eyelids felt heavy, the sting of the needle and antiseptic going through were the only things keeping him awake.   
  


"Alright, you should be good to go. Check if there's still anything off," Matt said, putting the first aid kit away. At one point, he got close to Frank and snapped his fingers a few times. "Hey, no falling asleep yet, remember?"

"Right... sorry," Frank grunted, immediately alert now that Matt got closer. He sits up slowly- feeling like shit- with his head having a muddled sensation.

"Take it easy, you'll be fine," Matt handed him a glass of water and a couple of pain pills. "Just have to keep an eye on you." 

" _Haha_ ," Frank muttered sarcastically before giving off a small groan. From how much his body was protesting in moving, taking a couple of pain pills wouldn't be so bad. It wasn't the first time he's knocked out on Red's couch. After the minutes go by with nothing but silence, Frank decides to speak up again, at least, to fill up space. "Thank you for helping me out back there and well... here. Sorry for bleeding on your couch."

"You're welcome, Frank. Also, it's not a problem." 

"I mean it, Red. I owe you a favor." 

"You don't have to do that," Matt placed his hand up in gesture before bandaging the cut on his arm. "It's not a big deal."

"Well too bad, it is to me," Frank responded, grabbing at his discarded jacket that sat next to him. "How many times have you stitched me back together?"

"Plenty of times, but that's just-"

"Yeah yeah, courtesy and good Samaritan shit and all, but still, I gotta owe you some gratitude." While digging through his pockets, Frank's mind became fuzzy. The drugs were probably kicking in already, but he managed to find what he was looking for. "Here, give me your hand." 

Matt sighed and walked over to where the ex-marine was, holding out his hand. Immediately he felt something small. Something... wooden?   
  


"... Is this a comb?" 

"Yeah, it's a pocket comb." 

"You're giving me a comb?" 

"Think of it as my way of showing gratitude. Unless you want the bullets you dug out of me as your reward, that's all I got." 

He heard a small snicker from the vigilante. "You've just been carrying around a pocket comb this entire time?" 

Frank rolled his eyes. "I just had it lying around my pockets for a while and I don't really need it. _You_ , on the other hand, definitely need a comb. You get helmet hair every time you take off the horns." 

It was a ridiculous conversation to have, but then again, this wasn't out of the ordinary for the two of them. Eventually, the exhaustion was starting to get to Frank quickly, so Matt decided to end it there.

"Alright alright, I'll take the comb; thank you, Frank, really. This is... nice." 

That had gotten the other man to smirk while he leaned back on the couch with an ice pack soothing his head and the pain killers already kicking in. "No problem." 

While Frank rested, Matt couldn't help but sit near him, trying out the comb by flicking and folding it open. He felt its teeth, ran his fingers along with the wood engraving, and made a quick swipe at his hair with it.   
  


It was a good comb.   
  
  


* * *

  
  


The next time it happened, Matt had been knocked down when someone threw a flash grenade right towards his general direction.  
  


While the mission began to go south, another weapons dealer tried choking Daredevil out as he was incapacitated. Of course, they had almost forgotten about an angry Punisher looming over with their death wishes fulfilled. 

It was hard to make sense of details afterward since Matt's hearing was off. It gave a chance for the Punisher to take them down one by one. Time didn't paint a clear picture for the two of them, one minute being in another crossfire, the next, Matt was lying down on Frank's couch. He had passed out earlier once the police sirens began screaming and the smell of blood began to go faint, reminding them of their limited time. Soon, his hearing returned to him and Matt started waking up, groaning from the soreness all around him before flinching slightly. He took in his surroundings, relaxing a bit as he realized it was only Frank's apartment.   
  


"You feeling alright?" 

Frank was closer than Matt expected. His senses were a bit off, but not as bad as earlier. 

"Yeah, I think I'm okay," Matt sat up, cradling his head slightly. "What happened after the grenade went off?" 

He didn't get an answer for a while, not until Frank offered him a glass of water and he accepts it. 

"You don't wanna know, Red. That flash grenade messed you up pretty badly and some asshole tried choking you out. Thought he had a shot at killing the Devil." 

Matt kept quiet, not wanting to pick at Frank with any more questions about what exactly he did to that person. He can already suspect they got away from the scene and he didn't feel like arguing with him right now. Matt still wasn't in the best condition in terms of his head, and all he wants right now was to sleep, even if he was still wearing his Daredevil suit.   
  


"Thank you for getting me out of there, Frank." 

"It's fine." 

"Looks like I now owe you one." 

Frank scoffed. "Oh come on Red, I said it's fine." 

"No, let me return the favor... just don't have anything on me." Other than the comb at least, but Matt wasn't going to return it. 

"Don't worry about it, really. Just get some sleep."

"I'll be out of your hair soon," Matt said, leaning against the couch, sleep slowly dragging him away before adding: "And I'll find something to give you eventually."   
  


When he does meet up with Frank again, the ex-marine was at his office, dropping off some intel before Matt asked him to stay put. Despite wanting to scold at him for not warning him ahead of time before barging in through the window, Matt thought this was far more important. All he could give him back were two slips of paper.   
  


"Coupons?"  
  


“Coupons,” Matt confirmed. “It’s for the Thai place a few blocks from here. Listen, I know it's not as great as the comb you gave me, but that place is pretty good with reasonable prices. It's a whole special they're doing this Thursday."

"Hmm..."

"You could take Curtis with you and try it out?"

Frank shook his head. "Nah, Curt is actually busy this Thursday," he casually says, shoving the coupons in his pocket. "But... _y_ _ou_ could join me instead. What do you say?" 

Matt was a little surprised that Frank would ask him to accompany him that day. He was about to suggest taking Karen with him to try it out, but Frank had already laid out the offer before he could speak. Typically, he's used to Frank asking to team up whenever their missions follow the same leads. And usually, there's always some sort of compromise between the two for said missions. Here? No compromise. No mission planning. They're outside Daredevil and the Punisher and are actually being Matt Murdock and Frank Castle. So of course, Frank asking him to go try out some Thai food is completely out of the norm for them, but Matt decides to savor it.   
  


"... You know what, sure, I'll go with you. Though, it was meant for you to use mostly." 

Frank smirked. "Guess I feel like sharing." 

When Thursday came through, they had planned it as a quick lunch. They had met up outside the restaurant, greeting each other casually without their vigilante personas bleeding through as they found a table. Matt couldn't deny that he enjoyed the food and Frank's company immensely.   
  
  


* * *

  
  


A third time came rolling in when Frank sprained his ankle.  


It was a mild sprain, nothing too drastic that they had to go to a hospital (thankfully), but Matt helped Frank back to his apartment and onto his bed. That was definitely the last time they decide to fight a group of mercenaries in an unstable warehouse.

From there, he took care of the rest, making sure there was ice to ease the swelling and it was wrapped in bandages. Frank was silent for the most part, Matt propped a pillow underneath the ankle to give it some elevation. It wasn't until when Matt decided to turn around to grab any other necessities was when Frank decided to speak up. 

"Thanks, Red, for helping me out back there and, well, right now." That sounded familiar.

"It's all good, both that and your ankle," Matt replied smoothly. "Just don't move for a bit, I'll stick around if you need any help."

"I appreciate that..." Frank nodded, glancing back and forth at his nightstand. At the moment, he didn't feel like fighting right now due to the pain and exhaustion. He did feel obligated to give something in return, however. From the comb to the coupons came Frank reaching over to quickly grab at the tickets that sat on his table.   
  


"You into comedy shows, Red?"  
  


"... What?"  
  


"You heard me: comedy shows. Since you gave me those coupons last time, for my little debt of gratitude, I'm giving you these free comedy show tickets for next week Saturday. Some co-worker at the construction site gave ‘em to me and I just have them sitting here collecting dust." 

Matt furrowed his brows slightly, seemingly put off by Frank's offer. A comedy show? He hasn't been to one since college.  
Eventually, he fixes his gaze back to face him. "I, um... okay. If you don't want them then I guess I can take them." 

Frank smiled. "Great." 

"... Except I don't have anyone I can go with," Matt casually says as he walks over to grab them. 

Frank frowned. "What do you mean? What about Nelson and Karen?" 

"Karen's not really into comedy shows last time I checked and Foggy is going to be busy next Saturday. That's date night for him and Marci." 

"Fine, then I'll go with you." 

"Oh no you won't; you have to rest so that your ankle can heal, remember?" 

"That's rich coming from you," Frank scoffed. "Says the dumbass who had a sprained wrist and still ran around punching people a few days later." 

"Listen, it wasn't even that bad of a sprain—"

"—And neither is the one I have. It'll heal up just in time for the show next week."   
  


He can already feel his lawyer side pulling out many arguments as to why Frank should be resting for next week and not stress his injury even further. However, they were both stubborn when it came to looking after their own selves, so doing so would be a waste of time and effort. 

"If I got you crutches, will you use them for next week?" 

"If it makes you feel better and I get to go to the show with you, then yes." 

Matt sighed, rubbing a hand against his face. Why did he have to deal with someone as difficult as he was? "Alright, you can join me for the show. Now stay put and I'll head down to the pharmacy." 

"Oh, already having a head start and getting me something in return? I see how it is, Red." Oh so now he's _teasing_. Wonderful. 

"Damn it, that doesn't count!" 

Frank grinned. "Uh huh, sure."  
  


Saturday came in quicker than expected, and Frank did use the crutches, much to Matt's relief. They settled in at a corner in the club, having a booth to themselves, listening to the multiple comedians that came through. The only noises that Matt focused on were the audience and the comedians themselves. They weren't as bad as Matt originally thought they would. A few jokes got him and Frank chuckling along with the audience. In addition to sounds to focus on, Matt found himself listening in on Frank's laughter more often than he should. More than anyone else's in the club.

Maybe it was because Frank was sitting next to him. It had to be that.

Frank didn't let go of this "returning the favor" shtick just yet. They ordered a few snacks for their table and he immediately offered to pay before Matt could get a single say in the matter.   
  


He'll let that slide for now.   
  
  


* * *

  
  


Much to Frank's surprise, a fever is what had gotten the Devil to slow down instead of a few serious injuries.  
  
Matt's head hung low while Frank helped him walk back to his apartment. He slung his briefcase on one arm and had the sick lawyer in the other, muttering as they climbed the stairs carefully.  
  
"So what made you think that working late in the office with a fever was a good idea?"

"S'fine, I'm fine."

"The hell you are," Frank said, unlocking the door (with spare keys Matt gave him the other time when he helped him deal with a nasty graze on his shoulder), and went straight for the bed. "You're burning up, Red, so you're gonna take it easy for tonight."

"You can't keep me here."

"Yes I can," Frank helped Matt get out of his suit, shrugging off the blazer and undoing the tie. He found a few loose clothing in one of the bureau's drawer and placed it on the idiot's lap before giving him a few minutes to change. "You practically babysat me when I caught a cold couple weeks ago, now it's my turn to do the same."  
  


It's all about payback after all.  
  


Matt groaned, pressing his head further against the pillow. "I have to go out tonight."

" _No_ , you don't. Not like this, you aren't," Frank repeated, pushing the other man back down on the bed when he attempted at getting back up for the third time. They went back and forth like this for another ten minutes until Matt's fever finally took over completely and made him fall back down. "All I had to do was shove you around a little and already your body is giving out. Imagine how screwed you would be if you went out now," No response. That's what he thought. "You're staying here and resting up, Red." 

Another groan came through from Matt as he closed his eyes. "I hate you."

"Yeah, I bet you do."  
  
  


When Matt opened his eyes again, he was feeling a bit better than earlier. He tapped at the alarm clock near his bed and it uttered out "10:45 AM" in its monotone voice. That got him to sit up further. He swore he only had closed his eyes for a few minutes. It couldn't be the next day already...

There were a few shuffling noises coming from the kitchen. They registered themselves once one of them spoke up.

“Matt you should really restock on some food here, buddy. All you got are a couple of eggs, something wrapped in tinfoil and… a box of chocolates?” Foggy spoke up.  
  


 _Oh, that’s right_ , Matt thought as he got up and walked towards the kitchen. When he played nurse on Frank that one time he was sick and Frank’s gift to him was a box of chocolates (“It was last minute, okay? You like chocolate, right?”).  
  
Matt personally preferred dark chocolate, but Frank had gotten one of those variety pack boxes. Either way, he accepted the gift. It was thoughtful. And he did like chocolate. He particularly enjoyed the ones that had bits of dried raspberry—  
  


“Matt? _Hello_? You there?”  
  


He was surprised that a memory distracted him.   
  


“Oh sorry Foggy, what were you saying?”

“You okay? I got your text earlier saying that you’re down with a fever.”

When did he…  


Soon the realization dawned upon him, Matt finally collecting memories from last night. He tried going out with a fever, Frank caught him doing so, stopped him, and practically babysat him the entire night. Frank went to charge his phone at one point, so he might’ve sent Foggy a text and…  
  


_That son of a bitch.  
  
_

_He took care of him.  
_   
  


Matt immediately went over behind the counter and began opening up the drawers, putting his hands to work in finding something, anything that can suffice as something for Frank to have. He groaned in frustration, now going through every drawer and container he has in his house.

Where the hell was his wallet?  
  


“Woah! Okay! Matt, what the hell is going?” Foggy asked once he moved to the side to let his best friend go through a searching-frenzy. “What are you looking for? What’s gotten into you?”

“Help me find something useful.”

Foggy only stared at him. “Okay, vagueness, great start. Um, like what exactly?”

“Something I can use as a token of gratitude.”

“… Like a gift?”  
  


Matt stilled from the mention of it. 

“No, it’s not like that…”

“Matt, that’s literally what a gift is,” he can tell Foggy was still staring at him as if he's gone crazy. “Wait, why are you looking for a gift? Is it someone’s birthday today?”

“No, I have to give 'em something in return so that we can be even.” Matt blurted out, already giving up and deciding to go find his wallet. Might as well buy something for Frank anyway. Now he just needs to know what exactly. It needs to be good. 

“Who? Buddy, you’re not making any sense right now, are you okay?”

“I’m fine, I just have to buy something,” Matt went for his wallet, finding it under a couch pillow before grabbing a hoodie from his closet. 

“Can you at least tell me who you’re buying this gift for?”  
  
_No_.  
  


"It's for someone else..."

" _Who_?"

"Uhh..."

Now he couldn't find his voice.

"... Wait, don't tell me. You got yourself a date, didn't you?" Foggy asked with an audible smile.

"Yes."

_Why did he agree with that?_

"Jesus Matt, why didn't you just say so? You know I wouldn't judge you for that! I can help you out with buying a gift for them."

Matt bit back his tongue, knowing very well that Foggy would _definitely_ judge him if he had known who this "date" was. Plus, he wouldn't consider Frank his date.

They were _not_ dating.  
  


After that had cleared up with a little white lie, Matt found himself being dragged around by Foggy by going through any nearby stores, looking for a gift to give for the Punisher.

This is what his life had come to.  
  
  


* * *

  
  


"I need your help."  
  


From the insistent knocking on the door came a stuttered warning from Karen, holding her gun close by to her hip. Frank felt bad for scaring her, but he couldn't help it when that was only his presence alone doing all the work.

Karen sighed, letting him in while putting the gun away. "You know, you could've just called."

"Yeah, well, I'm not too good at keeping phone numbers."

"Right," Karen rolled her eyes before motioning him towards her living room couch. "Your excuse for pushing people away."

Well, when she puts it like that...  
  


"It's not like that—"

"Save it, okay? Just tell me what you need help on."  
  


This was where it got tricky.

Frank didn't want to reveal that Red and he were giving each other gifts for the past couple of months now. Christ, _months_. The last time he checked it was weeks, but a season changed and days became vague again. The more time passed, the more they "owed" each other, and from there on, their gifts started from trivial to oddly meaningful. Too meaningful.  
  


"How do I one-up someone when they give me roses?"  
  


Karen blinked at him, already starting to get confused. "... What?"

Matt had given Frank a bouquet of peach-colored roses a couple of weeks ago, completely throwing him into a loop of what to get back. ("Just take them, okay? It was Foggy's idea and I had nothing else to give you. Couldn't exactly tell him who I was getting a gift for.") He couldn't believe _Daredevil_ gave him roses. Beautiful roses, as a matter of fact.

He remembered the last time he got him something was chocolates, having to grab them last minute. Now, he was stumped with what to give back this time.

 _Gifts_.

They were giving each other _gifts_ , god damn it.  
  


"I need a gift. It just... has to be better than roses," Crap, Karen was already looking at him as if he was spewing out nonsense. Frank couldn't blame her, especially when this was the so-called emergency he barged in for. He used to be better at this. Back then with Maria. It was easy before, but now? He doesn't know anymore. "I did chocolates already if you were going to suggest that."

"Wait, slow down, let us take a few steps back," Karen said this as she sits on her couch, trying her best to figure out... everything. "You came to my apartment... just to ask me about presents? That's the big emergency?"

Frank only nodded.

Karen sighed loudly.  
  


"Is this for a date?"

Funny enough, Curtis asked the same thing when he went to him for advice. He was the one who suggested the chocolates ("A safe gift to give would be a box of chocolates. Unless they're allergic to it, then maybe not the best idea.").  
  


It was _not_ a date.  
  


"... Sure, let's go with that." But from how Red was treating him with these sentimental gifts from the times they exchanged, it was starting to look like that.

Frank could tell Karen was already starting to get a headache.

"Alright, let's brainstorm for a bit then. Do you have any ideas on what they like?"  
  


  
After their little idea session, Frank had caught up with Red when night time came through. The cold wind reminded him of the early hour, barely reaching midnight. He knew the vigilante will pick up his heartbeat that settled on the rooftop they usually meet up on and follow it after patrol. Funny how they have their own meeting point, especially on an abandoned office area out of all places.

"You came to the party late," Red told him.

"Well, I have no excuse for that, but hey, I have something to make up for it."

"And what would that be?"

"Got ourselves a reservation down at that new fancy restaurant that opened in downtown Manhattan if you're up for it. I know you have time to kill after stopping, what, three store robbers?"

Red tilted his head after facing a long pause. "... What? You made reservations?"

Of course, altar boy would be surprised. "You bet your ass I did; you can't just give me a bouquet of roses and expect me to _not_ do anything better in return." From the idea sharing back and forth between him and Karen, they both unintentionally went with the romantic approach. Now that Frank had said it out loud, this sounded a lot like a date.  
  


And from that, the Devil was speechless.

Frank couldn't blame him. How could you respond to the idea of going out to dinner with the Punisher? The lunch break they had a month or so ago was just that, a lunch break. It wasn't as strangely meaningful as a dinner date (damn it, it's _not_ a date.).  
  


"Are... are we going right now?"

Frank shrugged. "Well yeah. You're done for tonight, right? You just get dressed and I'll wait in the car."

Red was still standing there shocked out of his mind. It was almost hilarious. The way he froze in place like a deer caught in headlights, confused out of his mind over the entire situation.

Again, this is what he gets for giving Frank flowers.  
  
But...  
  


"You know... if you don't want to, I can always cancel and we can get some take out." Frank didn't want to sound like he was backing out last minute, but from how unnaturally still Red was, he may be having second thoughts.

"No, I want to go, it's just..." the vigilante trailed off before he can finish, frowning slightly as if he was having a hard time speaking. "I didn't help you? At least, from what I remember, I didn't help you out on anything for you to show gratitude. The last time you saw me was when I gave you the roses."  
  


Huh.  
  


He was right.  
  


The last time they met, it was when Frank had caught up with him during a lunch break. Another visit to their office and Red was ready with the bouquet hidden behind his desk. It caught him off guard completely, especially when most of the signals Red gave off was felt more threatening than endearing. After that, it was back to work.

However, it still didn't change anything.  
  


Frank smirked. "Well, maybe that's just what happens when you give a guy flowers. You get dinner reservations."

"Says the man who gave me a box of chocolates," Red said.

"Don't be talking shit now, cause I _know_ you liked them. Saw you eat a few before I left."

Red groaned and said nothing else than finally moving from his spot and walking over to the staircase. Frank's grin got wider.

He won this battle.  
  


And dinner turned out better than he expected.  
  
  


* * *

  
  


"Are you _serious_?! No, Matt, you _have_ to be joking! You did not just tell me that the person who you got the roses for and invited you to dinner was _Frank Castle_!"

Maybe telling Foggy that he was getting a fancy bottle of liquor for Frank wasn't a great idea.

At least Karen was enjoying the show.  
  


"Foggy, I know it sounds bad..." Matt couldn't blame him. "But it's not as bad as you think, trust me."

There was sputtering from Foggy's end while Karen sat there, crossing her arms, trying very hard to not laugh.

" _Not as bad_? Matt, are you even listening to yourself?!"

"This is just something we started, it doesn't mean anything!"

"I don't know Matt," Karen said as Foggy paced around. "Giving gifts to each other? Especially chocolates, roses, and _dinner_? Sounds pretty meaningful." 

"He was the one that gave me the chocolates, you can't pin the blame on me!"

"And who was the one that gave him roses?"

"That was _your_ idea." Matt gritted his teeth, pointing a finger at Foggy.

"Again, who was the one that _gave_ him the roses?"

Matt groaned, dropping the argument. "Okay, that's all on me, fine. But it shouldn't mean anything! It's just a dumb game we started."

"Matt, that's probably worse," Karen replied softly, still trying to keep her giggles down her throat. "Cause it sounds like this little game you and Frank have been playing is being taken way too far and way too seriously."

"It's not—"

"Matt, you went to dinner with him!"

"Okay, and?"

"Just the _two_ of you."

"I mean..."

"As in, like a _date_."  
  


They were not dating.  
  


... Right?  
  


Despite the excuses on what would count as a date, they were still continuing this charade of giving gratitude. It stopped being small knick-knacks and endearing pieces and became more considerate than before. It's gotten far enough that their friends had begun to notice until they finally broke through with a confrontation.

More so, one of them had a lucky guess.

"How are you so calm about this, Karen?" Foggy asked after he stopped pacing. "And don't say cause you know Frank, because all I know is that he's a convicted criminal."

"I'm just as surprised as you are, Foggy, but at the end of the day, who _else_ would it be to try and impress Matt? Besides, Frank had gone to me to ask for gift ideas and I already suspected who he was trying to one-up."

"Wait, Frank went to you for gift ideas?" Matt asked, putting the pieces together before continuing. "You were the one that suggested the dinner idea? And you knew it was me?"

Karen shrugged. "I mean, it was pretty easy to sort out: It couldn't be Curtis cause he's already in a relationship, last time Frank told me. Couldn't be Madani nor that David guy either since he's married. Definitely couldn't be Brett cause just like Foggy, he can't stand Frank. _You_ , on the other hand, can at least _tolerate_ him. Plus, the news has been going crazy with Daredevil and Punisher sightings lining up together way too much to be a coincidence."  
  


Damn, Karen had been paying more attention than he's ever had.

"You want me to give Jessica Jones a call? Cause if you can figure out Matt and Frank's weird gift exchanging things like that, might as well be a PI." Foggy added in.

"Might as well, but hey, I don't mind helping you out with gift ideas." She told Matt.

Foggy sputtered again. "Wait, now you want to help him out with this? Karen!"

"Foggy, they're not doing anything inherently wrong! They're just being idiots and giving each other presents," Matt interrupted with a small " _Hey_!" before Karen continued. "Also, come on, you have to admit what they're doing is pretty funny."

All hope faded away when Foggy backed down a bit and gave a small snort. "When you put it like that, it _is_ kinda funny." Traitor.

"See? Told you," Karen smiled, knowing she won the argument. "Anyway, back to gift ideas: are you _just_ going to give him a bottle of liquor?"

"Yeah Matt, surely you can do way better and find something way more romantic."

Matt sat down, rubbing his face with both hands as he was cornered and felt defeated. Now they were the ones having fun. "I can't stand you two."

"No, you don't."

No, he doesn't.  
  


And he took their advice and ideas too, because the next time he meets up with Frank, it made things turn for the better.   
  
  


* * *

  
  


Frank had dropped by at Matt's apartment, picking up some supplies to restock the first aid kit. From there, Matt was already prepared. "Thank you, Frank. You didn't have to do that." 

"Someone has to keep on you on track. But it's no problem, Red."

"You know what that means, though."

He can hear the smile in Frank's voice. "Can't wait to see how you're gonna top off the dinner reservation from last time."

Feeling bold, Matt got up from the couch to walk over to his closet. Frank was already curious as to what he was going to bring out, peering in from the outside of the room. He was immediately chastised from doing so, making him look away for the surprise.

When Frank finally turned around, a case was placed onto the coffee table, the curves of it bringing a familiar sense. "Hold up... you can't be serious." Red had a smug look on his face, already hearing Frank's heartbeat pick up. "I am; I remember you mentioning that you used to play the guitar and that you missed it."

"Yeah, I did," Frank went over to open the case, admiring the appearance: a regular acoustic guitar with a fade effect. His old one was natural, but it now resided in the past like everything else before. "... Jesus, Red, how much did this cost you?"

"You're asking about prices _now_?"

"I'm just curious, I mean, you just..."

"Hey, you wanted me to top off the dinner date and here we are."

He heard Frank flinch slightly. "Date?"

Matt frowned upon realization, his hesitation beginning to show. "I mean, well, that night. The dinner plan or whatever— it doesn't have to be considered a date. I didn't—"

"No, it's fine, I was going to ask you the same thing."

Well, at least it was mutual curiosity.

Matt was relieved at the response, walking over to sit across from Frank. "I don't know. It's something we should talk about but... when were we ever good at that?"  
  


 _We_.  
  


Frank snorted, picking up the guitar and letting his fingers run over the strings. It was all easily coming back to him. "Maybe we can talk about that another time." He says before plucking at the strings to create a melody.

Matt didn't argue with that and simply leaned back to enjoy the sound.  
  
  


* * *

  
  


They never expected to bump into Jessica Jones of all people during their continuation of the drug heist, but here they were, having to meet up at the same spot.  
  


"Oh hey Assholes-that-faked-their-deaths, the hell are you doing here?" She greeted them with her unique, unenthusiastic attitude.

"Uh... hi Jessica." Red greeted back awkwardly, stopping his fist midway in pummeling some jackass' face.

"Of course you got yourself a new suit," Jones rolled her eyes as she casually walks over to the two of them. "I honestly thought the press was making shit up when they said Daredevil and Punisher sightings were lining up a bit too closely. Didn't realize they meant you two were a team now."

Well, she cut down to the chase pretty quickly.

"I guess you can say that," Frank decided to speak up.  
  


"What? You guys dating or something?"  
  


Complete silence filled the room.  
Even the perpetrators they were dealing withheld their breaths a bit.

"Umm..."

"It's complicated," Frank helped Red before he stuttered, kicking down a few wooden planks to find the stashes. "So since you're here, you wanna help us out or what?" Neither he nor Red had time to decipher on whether or not they were dating. That was a conversation for another time.

Jones shrugged. "I would say no, but true, I'm already here. Plus, the guy I'm investigating is one of these assholes lying around here, so you two better help me out too."

"Deal."  
  


Afterward, the police had arrived at the scene and Jones' detective friend, Costa, went through with making sure of an interrogation. Frank made sure he and Red stayed hidden before Jones called it clear for the two of them.

"Thank you, Jessica," Red said.

"It's no big deal. Besides, I wanted to see first hand on how you two worked together and you made my night way easier."

"Glad we were entertaining," Frank tried to joke around, at least, to alleviate the atmosphere. He knew Red was itching to _not_ talk about what they are.

When another wave of awkward silence went through, Frank was about to turn around when Jones spoke up again with a soft groan.

"Ugh... do I really have to offer you guys the bourbon I have sitting back at my place?"

"No, you don't have to," Red said.

"Well, too late, I already put the offer out there," she motioned for the two of them to follow. "Come on, I really want to know what's going on between you guys."

Fuck, Jones was tenacious and Frank didn't want to be _that_ much of an asshole on the spot. Even Red had the same idea, already walking behind her without a second thought.

Might as well.  
  


They made a quick stop at Red's apartment for the two of them to change ("You two even have your clothes in the same place?" Jones had asked and Red was silent.) before heading over to Jones' place. Bourbon _was_ promised after all, and it wasn't bad company once the still air became familiar. The liquor helped settled the atmosphere even more once Frank started warming up to the PI.

"So, can I ask about how this whole... _t_ _hing_ that you guys have started or what?"

"Like I said, it's complicated," Frank repeated.

"How complicated are we talking about? You guys are just working together, right? It's not like you're giving each other gifts or anything."  
  


Uh oh.  
  


"Wait.. _. are_ you?"

Apparently all they had to do was make a few faces and Jones already knew what the hell was going on. Hell's Kitchen wasn't joking when they said Jessica Jones was a top tier PI.

"It's not what you think..." Red tried to convince her.

Jessica only scoffed at him. "Oh really? You two giving each other gifts because you "owed each other" after helping the other out? And this has been going on for how long?"

Now that Jessica asked that question, it hits Frank in the gut with how long they have been giving each other gifts. It's edging on more than just a couple of months now. From his quiet revelation, he didn't realize that Jessica and Red were off on their own spiel with whatever they hell they are.

"A _guitar_ , Murdock? Chocolates, flowers, and dinner date? Christ, you're both so cheesy."

"Hey, it was a nice guitar." He wasn't going to let Red take much of the heat. And he didn't expect Red to face him with a grateful look on his face. Especially with the way his lips curved up to a smile.

"I'm surprised you two haven't gotten each other fancy booze yet." Jessica murmurs.

Immediately, the two of them faced each other again and the PI across from them made a soft noise that sounded close to a giggle. "Oh shit, I sparked an idea, didn't I?"  
  


She most certainly did.  
  
  


* * *

  
  


The next time they met up, they did in fact get liquor for the two of them.

At one point, the gift-giving blended between owing each other after assistance to regularly giving something out of pure kindness. It baffled Matt to no end that Frank was choosing to give him something just to be nice. Though, he should've expected it.  
  


"At least you got a different brand," Frank said as he pulls out the bottle of whiskey in his bag. "And a different type of liquor."

Matt had bought a red wine earlier, already holding it out for show. "I was hoping we drink this for dinner."

"Hey, I already did the dinner date, remember?"

 _At least he admitted it was a date,_ Matt thought before continuing. "So? I'm making both dinner _and_ bringing alcohol to the table. I think I'm winning in this."

"Oh, so you admit it's a competition then? Alright..." Frank placed the whiskey onto the coffee table before walking into the kitchen, already grabbing supplies. "Then I hope you don't mind me helping you make dinner then."  
  


Wait a minute.

That's cheating.  
  


"The hell you are!" Matt moved in to try and push Frank out of the kitchen. " _I'm_ making dinner here, not you. You are my guest and I'm the host."

"Not anymore! We can do this together or you can sit there and look pretty."

 _Oh_ , that was interesting. "You think I'm pretty?" Matt grinned as he can hear Frank's heart skip a beat and sensed the heat rising to his face. "Wait... that's not—oh you asshole."  
  


He allowed him to help him make dinner just this once. Before he knew it, the two of them finished easily with the bottle of wine already half empty. Dinner was just like the dinner date back at the restaurant, except they didn't have to be formal or keep up appearances. Matt was in the comfort of his own apartment and Frank was already loosening up once alcohol began to flood his system. By the time they moved on to the whiskey, everything began to feel hazy, and eventually, they lost count on how much they had.

"So what are we then?" Matt asked, feeling too comfortable to the point where he and Frank were sitting next to each other on the couch rather than across.

It's a question that's been passed around too many times. Foggy, Karen, Curtis, Jessica, even _Sister Maggie_ has asked this question so much to the point where it was annoying to cast it aside. Even Luke Cage had got involved, and eventually so did Danny Rand when the two of them met up with Jessica again and they already made themselves home in her place. It wasn't as awkward as Matt had feared, but after one night of the five of them chatting, Luke and Danny already caught on with what was happening.

"Are you two dating?" Luke had asked, only getting nothing in return. Danny was confused while Jessica laughed and said "Who fucking knows at this point, cause it's definitely not them." After that was dropped, Danny began giving them gift ideas and even leaned over at Matt for deals. "Hey if you ever want to go all out for him, I can help you with that!" More and more of their friends (can he even consider the Defenders his friends?) are now getting involved with their... _thing_ and the question will always be brought back no matter what.

Maybe they should bring it up again.  
  


"You tell me, Red." Frank was relaxed despite the slurring in his voice. That was a start.

"No, _you_ tell me," Matt moved a bit closer. "What the hell are we, Frank? Are we dating or what?" The alcohol was giving him too much confidence right now.

"What do you want me to say? That we are?"

"Are we? We've just been giving gifts and doing all this shit out of kindness and you're giving me mixed signals."

" _I'm_ giving you mixed signals?" Frank smirked. "I thought I was being pretty clear with you."

"You're not, and you're still aren't. I'm asking you a yes or no question and all I'm getting is you stalling."

"And what if I say yes?"

"Then we're dating. It'll be official."

"Curtis and Karen aren't going to let go of that."

" _No one_ will. Foggy will be on my ass about it for weeks and I don't even want to hear what Maggie will say."

"I think you should be asking if you _want_ it to be official," Frank leaned against him. "Do you want us to date?"

  
God, his head was swimming with so many questions and the alcohol wasn't helping either. "I don't know... do you?"

"I kinda do."

" _Kinda_?"

"Give me some credit, Red. I'm being honest here."

"Fine, I _kinda_ want to make it official too," Matt gave in, his head resting on Frank's shoulder. "As long as you stop giving me mixed signals."

"Not my fault you're not obvious."

"Oh, is that right? I'm not obvious?" Before Frank could answer, Matt grabbed him by the shoulder and shifts their positions, making himself lie down on the couch and for Frank to have his head right under his chin. "Obvious enough for you?"

"What the fuck did you just... never mind, fine. I got the message loud and clear," Frank grunted, making himself comfortable as he presses his cheek against Matt's chest. "You're warm." He added in. Matt wasn't sure if that was a compliment or a complaint and at this point, it didn't matter.

"Thanks, and you smell good. Now shut up and sleep."

Matt was grateful that their hangovers weren't as bad as he expected. They got through the day just fine with laying on the couch to let the headaches pass by.

"I can't believe we made it official when we were drunk off our asses." Frank groaned, his face against Matt's chest again. Meanwhile, Matt can already hear Jessica laughing once they tell her that her idea of liquor presents worked. "Thanks, Jessica."

"I'm still going to get you gifts, asshole."

"Don't think I'll stop either, jackass."  
  
  


* * *

  
  


They've been losing track at the gift-giving, but at least they were keeping up with how to be a couple. Jesus Christ, he and Matt were a _couple_ now.

How the hell did it get this far?

Frank still remembered the days where Daredevil would barge in to kick his ass and keep him down. He remembered punching that asshole in the face and shooting at it too. Even Matt had talked about it as well, his memories of Frank back in the courtroom being unpleasant.

Now here they were, trying to work a schedule out between the two of them _and_ with their friends as well. It's gotten far enough to the point where he can consider Jessica Jones, Luke Cage, and the damn Iron Fist his _friends_. Not only that, he finally got to meet the one and only Sister Maggie, who he had just found out was Matt's mother.

"You two finally came around, huh?" Maggie said, already having that look on her face knowing that it would've worked out either way. "Good thing you got the message clear, Matthew."

"I told you, you weren't being that obvious."

"Yeah alright, Frank, whatever."

Frank knew he was right.  
  


As missions go by and days began to pass through as if they were minutes, Frank found himself comfortable in where they were. Comfortable in a way that gifts were becoming more natural rather than just debts. If he felt like giving Matt something, he might as well do so anyway. Not because it would one-up him, but because it was just... nice. He knows Matt was doing the same thing.

Talks with Curtis now turned into teasing sessions, especially whenever Matt was somehow thrown in the conversation. Especially whenever Matt was right there with them.

"So, Frank's not giving you too much trouble this time?" Curtis would casually ask.

And Matt would give his signature shit-eating grin. "Of course not; I've gotten used to his bullshit by now."

Curtis would always laugh and side with him. "Damn right."

"I'm not going to your sessions anymore." Frank would say with a grunt.

"Liar." Matt would counter. He forgot his partner was a human lie detector.  
  


Huh. Partner.  
  


It wasn't a bad ring after all.  
  


Considering the past, he was surprised Nelson managed to warm up to him too. "You make Matt happy and I guess that's all that matters. And it's just fun to watch you two try and one-up each other in gifts."

"We try not to do that anymore. I just want to give him something because it's nice, y'know?"

"Fair enough! Just don't break his heart or else I'll make your life a living hell!"

Damn, Nelson was serious.

Frank was starting to like him already.  
  


Now everyone he knew, including Matt's own mother would pass off with gift ideas on the side. Even if they were surprises or not.

"Anything with silk is perfect for Matthew." Maggie would comment.

He's even caught Curtis giving Matt some gift ideas as well. "He likes a lot of country and 80's music so anything like that will get him going."

Within the privacy of their homes, Frank had realized that their idea of a relationship was more complicated than before. Frank tried to not compare it to his past life where Maria and the kids were still in the picture. It wouldn't be fair for all parties, so he has to start from scratch again while also acknowledging everything else. He had to understand what Matt liked and disliked. They had to understand what their boundaries were and stick to it before they can move any closer. And Red was an annoying tease.  
  


"Holding hands, Frank? Already taking a few steps ahead huh?"

"Sure am, Red. Oh, by the way," Frank leaned in to kiss him, unsure if they can even do that yet but taking the risk either way. "That's for saving my ass last night."

Matt was thrown off for a bit before he gave off a small chuckle. "I thought we were done with owing each other."

"I just thought I'd show you some appreciation."

"I'm surprised it took you this long to kiss me. I almost thought you would've when we were drunk."

"I thought so too when you caught that fever. You looked like you wanted to make out with me there."

"... God, we're both terrible at this." Matt groaned, already rubbing his temples from the idea of it.

Frank pulled him closer, just to feel him for the moment and let his hands go over his face. He knew Matt enjoyed doing so, mapping his face. "Then let's be terrible at it together."

Matt gave a soft smile. "Sounds like a plan."  
  


It was a good plan, especially when afterward, the group at Josie's bar had gotten bigger ever since then. Karen and Foggy thought it would be nice to celebrate a bit, even when there was now Curtis and the defenders in the mix. Frank was still surprised at how far they've come, but Matt grabs his hand, leaning closer against him just to remind him of the present. A present where they now have a group of friends that act way too much like a family and where they can be there for each other.   
  


The past lingers on, but at least they both have something to appreciate in the now. 


End file.
